Bella's New Life
by Jordyn10408
Summary: Edward left in NM. Bella moves on &go 2 college and graduates. She meet someone new and marries him. They have a daughter. Bella and her husband divorces and Bella's ex kidnaps her. Her daughter is left with Cullens until Bella is found.
1. Bella

It's been 6 years since the last time I saw the Cullens. Here I am 24 years just graduated college and going to my first day of work. I'm a English professor. I miss Forks. I miss Jacob and his crazy freaking biceps. I miss my dad. I'm wondering if he's burned the house down yet.

"Hey Bella" Angela said while walking towards me. She remained my best friend after Jessica and the rest of them ditched me. Alice will always be my friend but, when she left Angela helped me throughout the rest of the year. So did Jacob.

"Hey Ang." I said.

"So Ben is going on a business trip this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to have a girls weekend with me" she said. I always loved having girls weekend.

"Sure. I'd love to" I said. A smile appeared on her face.

"Cool. You want be disappointed" she said.

"Am I ever disappointed when I hanging out with you" I asked?

"No. We better get going" she said. I looked down to see what time it is and my watch said _7:58 A.M._

"Yeah. We better" I said then walking off into my class.

_8 Hours Later_

"So how was class?" Angela asked while to our cars.

"Pain the butt as usual" I said.

"I have to go home and clean up. So, I'll call you when I'm done" she said

"Ok. Bye" I said

"Bye" She yelled from across the parking lot.

* * *

_ 1 Year Later_

I walking along the hallway to get to my English class until I bumped into someone. It felt like I walked into Emmett's chest.

"I'm sorry" he said. I looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes. He had thick jet black hair withe blue eyes.

"It's okay. I'm a klutz" I said while laughing.

"I'm Justin... Justin Evans" he said. He held out his hand for me 2 shake.

"I'm Bella Swan" I said while trying not blush.

"Well. It's good to meet you Bella" he said. "I should get going don't want to be late".

"Me to" I said then walked off

* * *

_3 Days Later_

"Hey Bella. Can I ask you something" he said while we were walking through the park.

"Sure" I said. **Please ask me out **I thought.

"Would you like to go out me some time" he asked. **Finally** I thought to myself

"I would love to" I said.

"I'll call you tomorrow to tell you when we'll get together" he said while walking away.

* * *

_6 Months Later_

We were at on his couch watching a movie until he spoke.

"Bella" he said.

"Yes" I said.

"There's something I have to ask you" he said.

"Go on" I said.

"Will you marry me" he asked.

"YES" I said.

* * *

_4 Months Later_

We were married on July 12th of 2012. Here it was in October and I was sitting on my bed waiting to find out if I was pregnant or not. I got up and looked at the stick and it said " + ".


	2. Claire

On July 16th of 2013, Claire Rosalie Evans was born. She had her father's brown hair, my eyes, and Charlie's curls. I am the only daughter of Bella and Justin Evans. My parents divorced when I was 2 months old. My father had an affair when my mom was 9 months pregnant with me. My mother asked him did he want anything to do with me and he said No. Nearly 3 days ago, my mom was kidnapped by my dad. So I'm going to with the Cullens until my mother is found. She use to date Edward Cullen until he left her. His family included Carlise, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Mom said she and Alice used to be best friends until they all moved. Here I am at the Cullen household. I got out of the cab and went up 2 knock on the door. I knocked on the door and a lady with caramel hair answered.

"Hi. I'm Claire Evans. Bella's daughter" I said with a smile. The biggest smile I have ever seen appeared on her face.

"Hi. I'm Esme. I'm Carlise's wife and Rosalie's, Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's, and Edward's adopted mother" she said. She motioned me to come in. I walked into the living room and everybody was starting at me. Edward looked at me with daggers.

"Hello. I'm Carlise. You must be Claire. " a tale male with blonde hair said.

"Yes I am. Pleasure to meet you all" I said.

"Hi. I'm Alice and this is Jasper" a pixie- like girl said. A man with dirty blonde hair came over and stood beside her.

"Hello" I said smiling. A bug buff man came over and picked up.

"Can't... Breathe" I said.

"Ooh. Sorry. Hi. I'm Emmett" he said.

"Nice to meet you" I said. A blonde came over and wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm Rosalie" she said.

"Hey, that's my middle name" I said. A smile appeared on her face.

"Really. Bella gave you my name as your middle name?" she asked.

"Yeah. She said that she knew someone who wanted kids but couldn't have any so she named me Claire Rosalie Evans in honor of you" I said. I could tell that she wanted so bad to cry. She hugged me and said that I could stay here as long I as like. There is one person who didn't want me there. Edward. He looked at me again with daggers.\

"What is your problem. Ever since I got here, you've been looking at me like I have some sort of disease" I said. He looked taking back.

"Your like your mother" he said. He smiled a little.

"How?" I asked.

"I can't read your mind and you smell like freesias." he said

"How is that like my mom" I asked.

"I couldn't read her mind either and sh always smelled like freesias" he said while smiling.

"You never wanted to let her go, did you?" I asked. I could he regretted that decision by the look on his face.

"No" he said.

"Whenever she talks about, she smiles" I said. A smile reappeared on his face.

"Really" he said.

"Really" I said.

"Well, lets get you settled in" Esme said while walking back into the room.

I went upstairs and unpacked. Soon enough I fell asleep. For the first time in years, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Going to update at least every Friday.**


	3. Edward

**Edward's POV**

She had a daughter. My Bella did what I told her to. I told her to move and get married and possibly have children. I didn't actually think she would do it. Claire, my love's daughter, is beautiful just like her mother. Her black hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes, Bella's chocolate brown eyes. Claire is not like Bella. Claire voiced her opinion alot. She yells at you even if look at her. Well she yelled at me because I was giving her daggers. She did something that not even my did after hurting Bella. She forgave me. She loved her mother very much and I could tell that by her eyes. If I wanted Bella back then Claire would have become part of the family. She already is. Esme and Carlise loves her because she their granddaughter; Alice and Claire practically sister. Emmett loves her because loves video games; she always kicks his butt at that. Bella did something for Rosalie the day Claire was to born; she wrote a letter. In contained everything Rosalie need to know why Claire had the name Rosalie as a middle name. Like her mother and me, Claire loves classical music. She knows Bella's lullaby by heart on the piano.

I was looking through Claire's stuff when I found letters. They were letters from Bella to the whole family even me. First letter I read was to Carlise and Esme.

_Dear. Carlise and Esme_

_ If you are reading this letter than you know about her. Claire is my life. I love her more than than is whole world, my life, and Edward put together. She's your granddaughter. Esme, I love you. Your like a second mother to me. I'm pretty sure Claire will love you to. She can be a smart mouth at times but hey you got love her. If something ever happens to me please make sure she lives her life for me. Carlise, you're awesome. Your like my second dad. Claire is bright for age so you can't trick her. Teach her everything there is to know about science. It's her favorite subject._

_ Lots of Love, Bella. B;)_

The next one is to Alice & Jasper.

_Dear. Alice & Jasper_

_ Hey. Alice, you will always be my best friend. I might have complained about shopping but I always enjoyed it cause' you were always around. Claire is likes shopping; not love. Buy her new clothes if you want just make sure she gets the best. Jasper, my brother. That night wasn't your fault neither was Alice's or anybody else for that matter. I love you. You will always be my brother. If you ever hurt Alice, I will find you. It's not that hard._

_ From, Bella_

The third one is to Emmett and Rosalie. (**Same letter Claire gave Rosalie except it was combined with Emmett's part**)

_Dear. Em & Rose_

_ Emmett. I miss your stupid not so funny jokes. Claire, who might laugh at some of them, loves video games. She probably could kick your butt at them. Protect her from people that to hurt her. She's your's and Jasper's niece. Rosalie, there something I did for you when Claire's was born. I named you godmother of her. If something should happen, you get custody of her. Please keep her away from her father. He will kill her if he finds her. Claire has your name as her middle name because I thought that since you wanted kids and never got to have them that she should have your as her middle name in honor of you. Your the best sister in the world; just like. You would have made a great mother and so would've Esme. The reason I picked you as her godmother is because I know you would to the end of the world and back to protect your family. Take of her while I'm gone. She need a mother figures in her life. When I mean figures, I mean you and Esme. _

_ Sincerely, Bella_

That last and final one was to me.

_Dear. Edward_

_I know that you lied that day in the forest. I still love you and always will. If you really do love me then you will do me this favor. Love her as your own daughter. Claire needs a father figure in her life. When I was 9 months pregnant with her, her father had an affair. We got a divorced soon after she was born. I asked him if he wanted anything to do with her and he said no. How could a father do that to their daughter. Please take care of her while I'm gone. _

_ Your Love, Bella_


End file.
